Tarde de peliculas
by Mary Flourite
Summary: -Es diferente Mimi, es la vida real, aquí no vas por la calle y de repente encuentras al amor de tu vida y tampoco salen canciones cursis ni llueven pétalos de rosas- contesto Yamato [Es un mimato corto y continuación de "Estúpidos sentimientos" no sean tímidos y lean]


**Es de madrugada y yo escribiendo ¿Saben por que? Pues por que es Mimato! Jajaja! Esta es la parte umm aparte de mi anterior fic "Estúpidos sentimientos" ojala la hayan leído y si no pues pueden leerla para entenderle mas (esta coritita) Sin mas les dejo leer.**

**1.-Tarde de películas**

-Es la misma historia de otras películas que he visto- decía Yamato sentado junto a Mimi en la sala de la castaña.

-No seas gruñón, es hermosa, es muy romántica-defendió sus gustos Mimi que se volvía a preguntar por que había invitado a Yamato a quedarse mientras Taichi le confesaba sus sentimientos a Sora.

-Mimi he visto esta historia como diez veces y lo único que cambia son los nombres, si aquí es Danny en la otra es John y la chica tiene que ser tímida y no precisamente atractiva a primera vista pero ser de gran corazón y así conquistar al idiota del chico guapo que al final no le importara por que se dará cuenta que su mejor amigo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, lo preferirá y vivirán felices para toda la vida- protesto el rubio cuando acabo de beber su soda.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo que importa es que jamás debes perder la esperanza y luchar por lo que quieres, ¿Tu nunca te fijarías en alguien así?- pregunto Mimi volteando a Yamato

-Es diferente Mimi, es la vida real, aquí nos vas por la calle y de repente encuentras al amor de tu vida y tampoco salen canciones cursis ni llueven pétalos de rosas, creo que es posible encontrar a una pareja pero no de esa forma- contesto sinceramente Yamato

-¿Qué dices de Taichi y Sora? Ellos ya son pareja, bueno espero que a Taichi no le haya dado un paro cardiaco por correr hasta casa de Sora- pregunto tímidamente Mimi, nunca había intentado hablar seriamente con Yamato por lo que le costaba trabajo.

-Quizá ellos sean la excepción, creo que son una esperanza, ambos sabemos que funcionaran y serán felices por que siempre se han querido y han sido felices, han sido totalmente fieles a sus sentimientos y leales el uno al otro- contesto Yamato provocándole un leve hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos, estaban completamente solos en casa de Mimi hablando de temas románticos, era raro, lo mas raro desde hace tiempo.

Mimi se levanto del sofá y coloco otra película, que al parecer era de la misma temática de la anterior, Yamato no se opuso, se veía que a la castaña le gustaban, inclusive sacaba una que otra sonrisa lo cual le encantaba al rubio, llevaban dos y esta seria la tercera y la ultima ya que empezaba a oscurecerse.

-¿Yamato te has enamorada?-pregunto Mimi sin dejar de ver las imágenes en el televisor

-He salido con muchas chicas- respondió el rubio con la mirada al igual que la castaña fija en el televisor.

-No pregunte eso Yamato- dijo recargando su cabeza en el sofá y esta vez volteando a ver a Yamato –Me refiero a esa sensación de cosquilleo cuando ves a esa persona, el sonrojo que sabes que llegara a tus mejillas e intentas disimularlo, es como cuando te sientes bien con esa persona y la quieres para mas que algo pasional- termino por decir ella con sonrisa en rostro.

-Supongo- respondió Yamato viendo a los ojos a Mimi, intentado reprimir su corazón que al parecer quería salir del pecho -¿Aun te gusta Michael?- pregunto y quiso golpearse con fuerza, una de mas razones por las que el no le confeso sus sentimientos antes era por que Mimi hizo publico su gusto por Michael que al parecer le importo poco por que hasta esos momentos el norteamericano era aun imposible para la castaña.

-Ambos sabemos que él jamás se fijara en mí- respondió Mimi mientras ofrecía unas gomitas de fruta a Yamato, esas gomas eran sus favoritas, siempre la ponían de buenas cuando los pensamientos de su amor imposible la dominaban y entristecían, además de que tenían un sabor dulce y fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el rubio tomando aquellos dulces que le ofrecía Mimi, veía como los ojos de su amiga emanaban cierta desilusión, se sentía un poco identificado, realmente se sentía muy identificado.

-Creo que no fui lo suficientemente bonita para él, siempre he esperado un beso que sea así como en esas películas, dos miradas chocan, las manos, las respiraciones y al final los labios, siempre he querido que sea con alguien que quiero y me quiera, en este caso siempre quise que fuera con Michael, desde que lo conocí ¿Es estúpido no? Supongo que por eso veo este tipo de películas, me hacen pensar que en algún momento algo así me pasara- confeso Mimi cerrando los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Solo una cosa de lo que me dijiste es estúpido-dijo Yamato acercándose levente a la castaña, quería abrazarla, demostrar que no era tan frio como parecía, pero ¿Cómo? Nunca había sido tierno con ninguna de sus novias, no lo inspiraban, por eso duraba tan poco.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Mimi –No me digas que la del beso, por que aun tengo ilusión de eso-

Yamato sonrió –No, me refiero al "Lo suficientemente bonita para él"- eso es estúpido por que no solo eres bonita, eres demasiado como para decirte eso y la verdad creo que Michael es un imbécil, un completo imbécil por no darse cuenta de lo que puede perder-

-¡Ay Yamato!- grito la castaña mientras se le abalanzaba con un abrazo, Yamato la abrazo sonriendo al darse cuenta que para Mimi expresar cariño era la cosa mas sencilla, mientras que el dudo y se mataba psicológicamente por como acercarse a ella.

-Después de todo creo que podemos tener una charla bien y bonita sin pelear, aunque pelear me gusta, es divertido, casi siempre gano- dijo Mimi levantando su cabeza aun aferrada con sus brazos a Yamato.

-Al parecer no eres tan malcriada y tienes sentimientos- contesto Yamato divertido bajando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos mas tiernos y penetrantes que se había topado, sintió su respiración aumentar al igual que sus latidos, tenia demasiado cerca a Mimi, mas de lo que la había tenido, inconscientemente la apretó un poco mas a él, un leve hormigueo recorrió las palmas de sus manos y respiro hondo al sentir algo completamente nuevo. –Mimi- dijo entre cortado –Has sentido esa sensación de escalofríos que recorre tu columna hasta la nuca?- pregunto.

Mimi por su parte estaba sumida en sus ojos, estaba confundida y a la vez tan bien, no quería que Yamato la soltase, cuando él levemente la apretó contra su ser un montón de sensaciones la invadieron, estaba nervosa, mas nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado, inclusive parecía que temblaba, al escuchar la pregunta de Yamato algo dentro de ella se fundió, había sentido esa sensación, la quemaba y la recorría –Si- dijo sin ver sus ojos y mirar por milésimas de segundos los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que de debe hacer?-pregunto Yamato intentando levemente acercarse a ella con temor a ser rechazado, pero lo deseaba, deseaba los labios de Mimi de una manera que ni el podía explicar.

-Creo- dijo la castaña con voz bajita –Creo que debes besarme – termino por decir, Yamato cerro los ojos, después de esas palabras no había por que esperar, juntos sus labios sin pensarlo y sujetando entre sus brazos a Mimi que correspondía de igual forma posesiva el beso, los labios danzaban tiernamente al igual que las manos que se aferraban a la espalda de uno del otro, esa sensación de escalofríos estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos, Mimi se separo levemente, era nuevo, era diferente y era Yamato y le encantaba, Yamato dejo salir un suspiro mientras abría los ojos levemente para ver los rojos labios de la castaña.

-Mimi yo, tu, él, yo- intentaba decir Yamato cortado por fugaces besos de la castaña.

-¿Me quieres Yamato?-pregunto Mimi dejando de besar esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, lo deseaba, lo quería, ella quería ser de él por que amaba las pelas, los caprichos tontos que cumplía, la forma en la que la defendía de los demás y aunque parecían opuestos, tenían algo único, quizá no como lo de Taichi y Sora, esto era suyo y de nadie mas.

-Te quiero mas de lo que imaginas- termino por decir el rubio dando un tierno beso y para después terminar dando uno mas pasional.

-Nada mal Ishida- dijo pícaramente Mimi –De saber, te hubiera invitado a ver películas antes- dijo soltando una tierna risa y poseyendo los labios de Yamato nuevamente.

**¿Qué tal? ¿exagere? Jaja! Espero de verdad espero me digan que les parece por que me hacen muy feliz cuando me pongo a leer sus reviews! Les mando un abrazote gigante! **

**Mary Flourite :]**


End file.
